The best of one world
by Princess Jadykins
Summary: Coroline is falling hard for the button eyed opposite of her real world friend Wybie, while deciding which world she wants to live in forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there it's me again, just thought of a new idea that I can't resist trying out, I really hope you guys are going to like it, but that's entirely up to you.**

**Rating: This story is rated M… (This should tell you all you need to know)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coralline- so don't sue me!**

**Final note: Sit back and relax!**

………………………………………………………………………………………

The clock chimed at midnight, creating the exact eerie atmosphere of the witching hour. A pale full moon hid behind ghostly clouds in the dark velvet sky of the night, illuminating only a few things in her bedroom. The door was slightly open, and a pale ray of moonlight shone on the floor, where a few pieces of cheese waited eagerly for the mice.

Coralline, although snuggly settled in her warm bed, only pretended to be asleep, listening quietly to the sounds around her. She had to find out if the other world was real, or if she had truly lost her mind in her own imagination.

However, a part of her really wanted to believe it was. She couldn't deny that she really had come to love her other parents almost more than her own.

She tensed when she heard a creek… tiny paws were making their way to her bedroom. She opened one eye, and caught the mice in the act, stealing the pieces of cheese she had left for them. '_Now I've got you'_ she thought, as she dashed out of bed running after them.

She followed them down the long corridor and stairs, to the room with the small door. Kneeling down she opened it, relieved to see the tunnel that up until that moment, she had only seen in her so-called dreams. "I knew it was real," she whispered, excitedly crawling down its smooth pathway. The smell of something delicious swept through the other side. Clearly Other Mother had cooked up something good, much to her delight.

"There you are Coralline!" Other Mother's sweet inviting voice greeted her, as she stepped into the kitchen. "Hey mom," she greeted, smiling brightly…

[Scene change]

Although the weather outside was designed to be perfect, with a clear sky and bright dazzling stars, a cold chill hung heavily above him as he made his way to the front door. This would be the first night he would spend with Coralline, and the thought made him nervous. His plastic button eyes gazed at the door in front of him, which seemed a lot higher than the last time he had seen it.

Raising his hand he knocked on the door lightly, exactly how Other Mother wanted him to, putting on his best smile. The door was opened before he had a chance to breathe, and was welcomed in warmly with a simple hand gesture. "Oh great it's Psycho Nerd," Coralline said bitterly. He was careful not to show any change of emotion and continued to smile…knowing fully well what mother would do to him. "I thought you would like him more quieter," Other Mother said, breathing the words out with a calm coldness that only he seemed to notice. "So he can't talk at all?" She asked in amazement, clearly overjoyed by the mere thought of it.

It didn't bother him, he was after all made for her and happy if she was happy. "Yip, now you two go and have fun at Mr. Bobinsky's place," Other Mother smiled, stepping out of their way. Before they left the room, he caught a cold threatening glance from Other Mother before she closed the door. He knew all too well what she meant when she looked at him like that, and didn't dare think about it.

Coralline on the other hand was overjoyed by the experience, and he had to admit that he enjoyed her company. As they sat and watched the mice perform in the perfectly neat and colorful room side by side, he often couldn't resist glancing at her through his button eyes. Her rosy cheeks flashed bright red in her excitement, and he loved the feel of her soft skin when she grabbed his arm in a moment of ecstasy when they spelt out her name.

She was simply delighted, excited and drunk from the incredibility this other world had to offer her. Other Wybie watched on silently, his smile never leaving his lips. How she would manage to fall asleep was anyone's guess, but the excitement was taking its toll on her physical body. The three of them led her to her bed, where she fell asleep almost instantly…drifting away in a deep slumber completely unaware of the darkness that surrounded her.

Her other parents left the room, but he stayed. Through his black button eyes he saw her sleeping form, a beautiful blue haired girl, which he was slowly falling in love with. Bending down ever so slightly he kissed her cheek, mentally wishing her a good night and pleasant dreams.

Her eyes fluttered, but did not open. Secretly he wished she had…

To be continued:

**I know the first Chapter sucks, but there is still more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the second chapter. I may change the entire Coralline story right now, but that is what Fan Fiction is all about, so don't be alarmed if it doesn't follow the same order as the movie.

**I still do not own Coralline!**

**And this is still rated M!**

Wybie thought she was crazy, which infuriated her. He was after all the idiot who went around wearing a mask and driving a sort of homemade motorcycle, calling strangers he met along the way Water Witches! And yet as she told him the most exciting story of her life, he looked at her with wide humorous eyes.

She hated him. She didn't feel at all bothered when she left him standing alone outside in the fog while she re-entered her house. The other Wybie was so much better. She smiled when she thought of him, and even blushed. His black button eyes, although strange, held a kind of care and friendliness that she found herself drawn to.

She landed on her bed with a soft plop and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't wait to see him again, and the mere thought of him sent shivers of excitement up her spine…her eyes widened. She had a feeling about him, but couldn't place exactly what kind of feeling it was…slowly her eyes began to close and she drifted off to sleep.

Once again she had followed the mice back into the other world, and this time was heading off to watch a new production that Ms Spink and Ms Forcible were casting in. Though she was excited, she couldn't help but realize how Wybie's presence affected her. She felt butterflies rise and lower in her body as she stole glances at him. He seemed so much stronger and handsome in this world, so different to the Wybie she knew in her own world.

The play didn't seem so fantastic at first. Ms Spink and Ms Forcible seemed to fight over the stage, wearing costumes that were practically…well hardly hiding anything. There was also a time where she couldn't look as an accident was about to unfold, however, Wybie calmly reached over to her, touching her lightly.

The sudden contact sent shivers through her body and she glanced up at him with nervous eyes. The feeling confused her more than it frightened her, but she liked it. He pointed to the two actresseswhom had suddenly turned into trapeze artists. Gliding through the air they danced, suddenly slimmer and younger in appearance. She found herself staring up at them in awe, before finding herself grabbed from her seat and lifted high above the stage.

She glanced fearfully around her, shocked. Wybie sat grinning up at her, his button eyes trusting and calm. They tossed her from side to side, eventually holding her up in the air as they ended their performance. The dog audience barked in applause and Wybie stood up clapping. Her heart skipped a beat when he pulled a red rose from his side pocket and threw it up at her.

She caught it easily, catching its rich scent almost instantly. Her heartbeat quickened, and she shyly looked away.

The walk home was a bit awkward. Wybie couldn't speak because that was how he was made, and Coralline found it difficult to think clearly. She purposely walked slower so that they had more time with each other, though she had no idea why, staring at the ground as she walked, with him close to her side.

Her heartbeat still raced in her chest, and the warm tingling feeling made her skin burn, and suddenly wild and crazy thoughts raced through her mind. She shook her head bewildered, what was happening to her?

Wybie glanced at her concerned, his smile disappearing from his face. "Oh sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "Just had a moment." A picture of him and her sharing a heated kiss flashed in her mind. _What the heck?! _She thought, trying to remove the image from her mind.

His button eyes seemed incredibly luring and she found herself been swallowed up by them. Suddenly she felt him grip her hand in his as he led her in another direction. She widened her eyes and her heart thudded painfully fast. Where was he taking her?

She found herself been led to the garden her other father had planted – their garden as he had fondly called it. The flowers attacked her ankles and she squealed as they tickled her.

Eventually they came to a bench in the middle of the flowerbeds, where they both sat down. He pointed silently to the stars and rested against the back of the bench, staring up at the pitch-black glittery sky with a wondrous twinkle in his button eyes. She trembled as she gazed at him, her lower regions burning as an uncontrollable desire built up in her.

He rested his hand on hers gently, still gazing at the stars. She gasped lightly at the touch, amazed by what feelings she felt from the simple touch. Her mouth went dry and her senses were beginning to run amuck. He looked at her with a concerned expression, but didn't remove his hand. His role in this world was to listen, to be whatever she desired him to be.

Coralline was afraid and excited all at the same time. The butterflies were dancing in her stomach, and her eyes would only see her other Wybie's handsome face. "I-I-I…" she began, gazing at his perplexed face. "Wybie…thank you," she whispered. The silence of her new world was louder than she could have ever imagined. For the first time she wished that this Wybie could speak, that he could say that he loved her.

Instead he clutched her hand in his a little tighter, smiling once again. She smiled back, a blush forming on her cheeks. She couldn't help herself anymore than she could have made the sun come up or go down. She leaned in for her first kiss. Wybie didn't move away or try and stop her; in fact he eagerly returned the kiss, bringing her closer to him. His lips were softer than they looked, and he was warmer than any human being that she had ever got this close to.

She ran her fingers through his curly brown hair, amazed by how soft it was. Amazing sensations washed through her body, and she trembled in delight. He held her in a strong grip, one which she had no intention of her leaving. The kiss between them was powerful, and leading to something even more…

Soon she pulled back for air, gasping in delight. Wybie grinned at her, clearly dazed. She wanted more, her body ached for it, needed it…

But she needed to get home, it was getting late. Slowly she rose from the seat and held out her hand, pulling Wybie up. "Come on I need to get home," her voice carried in the light breeze. She held his hand the whole way back, slightly off balance and struggling to hold herself up.

When they reached the house her other parents were waiting at the door, each grinning brightly. It was the end of night for her and her other Wybie, but she knew that there would be others, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He smiled at her as she left him, regretting every step she took away from him. Did she really have to leave this world and leave him behind?

Once the door closed, and he disappeared from sight, she turned to see her other parents standing in the middle of the room, smiling at her. "I really like it here," she said in a happy low voice, which delighted them. "Well you know dear, you could stay…forever with us…"

Well what do you guys think…I'm thinking of writing a limey chapter nextAnyways thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3!**

**Warning: ****This contains adult material. If you are not mature enough to handle this chapter then you have no business here. **

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not…I still don't own a thing! **

**Final note: ****Please enjoy.**

Coralline stared up at the ceiling through wide eyes as she lay in bed. Never before had she had to make such a terrifying and abnormal choice. To stay in the second world, which she had fallen in love with, and continue her life happily with the people she loved, she would have to sew buttons into her eyes…well more like Other Mother doing that for her.

_So sharp you wouldn't feel a thing._ Her other father's words stung her memory. Rolling over she found herself curled into a fetal position, burying her head in her arms, wanting to cry. She was scared. There was no denying it. What would be the cost of her remaining in this world?

Although she didn't want to admit it, she already knew. Her life although boring and sad in the other world, still had it charm that she was attached to.

She felt tears leak through her eyes and spill onto her pillow, the feeling of dread consuming her.

It wasn't until an odd moment later when she heard the light footsteps on the staircase. Her body tensed as a cold chill ran up her spine, alerting her immediately. Was it Other Mother coming to sew in the button eyes without her final answer? Or was it Other Father coming to check up on her?

She didn't want to see either of them, and silently prayed that it wasn't.

The door to her room opened gently, and the soft pats of boots on her wooden floor walked in. She shut her eyes tightly, quickly thinking of ways to escape, when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped away from the touch, spinning around quickly in her bed to face the intruder, flinging a pillow at him.

He didn't make a sound, nor did he move an inch, but instead caught the pillow before it could hit him. She gasped when she saw the other Wybie, his button eyes confused and shocked. "Oops! Wybie I'm so sorry!" she cried in a low voice. "I thought you were…them," overwhelmed and upset she found herself gripping onto him in a tight embrace, seeking any comfort she could.

He stroked her hair with a gentle hand, allowing her to cry without interruption.

The feelings that she had felt during their kiss in the garden began to stir once again, and the butterflies in her stomach began to turn into a burning fire. Without a second thought on her actions she looked up into his plastic eyes and saw the same burning desire within them.

She lifted up a hand to stroke his face, feeling his soft skin beneath her fingertips. This time he lowered his head to kiss her, his lips hotter and softer than before. He pulled her closer to him, not at all rough but gently, as though he were afraid of hurting her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A wrestling match took place between their tongues, as they tasted each other, craved each other.

She pulled him with her as she lay back, never breaking the kiss. Her hands traveled up and down his back, and her breathing became uneven. He removed his lips from her mouth and began to create a light trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck. Their light touches sent shivers of pleasure through her body. A low moan escaped her, as her body became aroused at his touches. Wybie smiled through his gentle kisses, making his way down to her collarbone.

She ran her hands up his shirt, slowly pulling it off him. His body felt warm against her and soft to touch. She placed a kiss on his neck, forcing her body to merge with his, her senses running wild in anticipation.

With his help she managed to get her shirt off, exposing her naked top half. Wybie looked at her nervously, as if asking for her permission to continue. She nodded and laid back, her eyes glazed with lust and trust.

Slowly he began trailing soft kisses down her collarbone and down to her right nipple, sucking on it gently. She let out a small moan, arching her back as waves of pleasure ran through her. He made his way down to her belly button, slowly bringing his hands down her sides until he was able to grip the sides of her pants, pulling them down. She gasped when she felt his touch so far down her body, in a place she never imagined been touched.

He removed his pants, and glanced up at her, making sure he was allowed to continue. She smiled and nodded, biting her lip. He smiled and bent down to kiss her, running his right hand down her side and squeezing her thigh. "I love you Wybie," she whispered lovingly in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. The warmth of his body on hers, and his soft skin rubbing against her skin, sent her into trembles of pleasure and desire.

He wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her neck as he moved into her gently. She felt a sharp pain and cried out, gripping onto his shoulders. He stifled them with yet another passionate kiss, his way of saying _'Don't worry it'll be over soon, I love you Coralline, I'm sorry.'_ He didn't move in further until she was used to him, then he slowly entered then re-entered her, all the while kissing her with the burning passion he felt for her.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and she moaned and growled in pure ecstasy. She clutched the bed covers, breathing unevenly, feeling Wybie move within in her, gaining speed. His thrusts became harder, each sending shockwaves through her body. She gripped onto his body, pulling him deeper and deeper into her, trying to mould into his body.

She came first with an amazing climax, soon followed by his.

He rolled over to her side, breathing unevenly, his chest rising and falling as he tried to gather enough air into his body. She snuggled up next to him, clutching onto his body as though he were her life support. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her closer, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Her heart continued to race from the excitement, but her breathing was beginning to slow to a calmer pace.

She felt complete and beautiful, but most of all loved. She loved Wybie…and she wanted to stay.

Glancing up she saw the rose he threw her, laying on her side table, still beautiful and lovely.


End file.
